broadwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Broadhurst Theatre
The Broadhurst Theatre is a Broadway theatre located at 235 West 44th Street in Midtown Manhattan. It was designed by architect Herbert J. Krapp, a well-known theatre designer who had been working directly with the Shubert brothers; the Broadhurst opened September 27, 1917. Built back-to-back with the Majestic, it was meant to resemble the style of the neighboring Shubert and Booth theaters designed by Henry B. Herts, using less expensive brick and terra cotta materials on the discreetly neoclassical façades It was named after George Howells Broadhurst, an Anglo-American dramatist who came to America in 1886. In addition to writing plays, he managed theaters in Milwaukee, Baltimore, and San Francisco before he decided to open his own in association with the Shubert brothers. The theatre was constructed to house both musicals and plays, which it has done successfully for more than a century. It has been designated a New York City landmark. The Broadhurst opened on September 27, 1917 with George Bernard Shaw's Misalliance, the first New York production of the philosophical 1910 comedy. It ran for only 52 performances and was not performed on Broadway again until 1953. Recent tenants include Les Misérables, which in October 2006 began an intended six-month-long return engagement that finally closed in January 2008; and 2008 revivals of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, with an all-African American cast including Terrence Howard, Anika Noni Rose, James Earl Jones, and Phylicia Rashad, and Equus, starring Daniel Radcliffe and Richard Griffiths. The theatre is also notable for hosting Jerry Seinfeld's final performance of his original stand up material, which was filmed for an HBO special shortly after the finale of his long-running sitcom. Notable Productions * 1990: Aspects of Love proves to be one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's least successful shows. * 1991: Joan Collins stars in a revival of Noël Coward's Private Lives * 1993: The Terrence McNally-John Kander-Fred Ebb musical Kiss of the Spider Woman stars Chita Rivera, Brent Carver, and Anthony Crivello. * 1996: Sarah Jessica Parker stars in a revival of the musical Once Upon a Mattress. * 1998: Jerry Seinfeld delivered his final performance of his original stand-up act, I'm Telling You for the Last Time. * 1999: Fosse, a revue featuring Bob Fosse shows. * 2001: Ian McKellen and Helen Mirren starred in a revival of August Strindberg's Dance Of Death. * 2002: A revival of Stephen Sondheim's Into the Woods, with Vanessa Williams as the Witch. * 2003: A musical adaptation of the film Urban Cowboy. * 2005: Lennon, featuring the former Beatle's music and lyrics, runs for 42 previews and 49 performances. * 2006: Alan Bennett's The History Boys transfers from London with its cast intact. * 2006-2008: The revival of Les Misérables to celebrate the show becoming the longest running musical in the world. * 2008: A revival of Equus stars Daniel Radcliffe and Richard Griffiths. * 2009 A production of Friedrich Schiller's Mary Stuart stars Janet McTeer as Mary, Queen of Scots, and Harriet Walter as Elizabeth of England. * 2009: A West End Transfer of Hamlet, starring Jude Law as the title character * 2010: ENRON, a play by Lucy Prebble, inspired by the infamous 2001 financial scandal involving the company. * 2010: Public Theater's transfer of The Merchant of Venice, starring Al Pacino as Shylock. * 2011: Floyd Mutrux's Baby It's You!, starring Beth Leavel. * 2011: Hugh Jackman, Back on Broadway, starring Hugh Jackman. * 2012: A Streetcar Named Desire, starring Blair Underwood and Nicole Ari Parker. * 2013: Lucky Guy, starring Tom Hanks. * 2013: Mamma Mia!, transfer from the Winter Garden Theatre. * 2015: Misery, starring Bruce Willis and Laurie Metcalf. * 2016: Tuck Everlasting, a musical based on the 1975 book by author Natalie Babbitt; starring Andrew Keenan-Bolger, Carolee Carmello, Michael Park, Terrence Mann and introducing Sarah Charles Lewis. * 2016: The Front Page, starring Nathan Lane, John Slattery, John Goodman, Jefferson Mays, Holland Taylor, Sherie Rene Scott, and Robert Morse * 2017: Anastasia, a musical based on the 1997 film; starring Christy Altomare and Derek Klena Category:Broadway Theater